What it means to be doctor mccoy these are the ways
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Spones Prime reunion fic.


_I've loved you all along_  
 _And I miss you_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
 _And you'll never go_  
 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

 _So far away, so far away_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _So far away, so far away_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _But you know, you know, you know - "Far away" by Nickleback._

* * *

The last time Admiral McCoy had checked, it was stardate 2375. Exactly 110 years since the Enterprise sailed into deep space. He had been fortunate to walk through a corridor that had a honor guard dotting along the wall consisting of all the officers to USS Enterprise recreation on a constitution class starship built to every detail. It was normally used for other purposes that did not mean it went out into deep space. It made him get emotional on that walk. His eyes adjusted to the scenery once the transporter beamed settled down. Felt like he had been yanked from transport into another frequency of some sort that didn't feel safe reorganizing his pattern and shape. He blinked getting his vision adjusted. His vision was slightly blurry due to old age. His hands were locked behind his back. He saw the shape of two figures standing behind a wide, bulky machine. His face fell feeling the lack of Jim's loving, warming aspect to the bond. He couldn't feel it.

 _Jim!_ McCoy Prime mentally cried. _NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOO!  
_

McCoy Prime's mind reeled back in pain and agony as he kept his composure.

 _'I always known I would die alone'_ , Jim once said.

Spock better been there to prove Jim long.

"Did you just beam a alien down from thin air?" came a young woman's voice.

"Oh my gods," came a young man. "I think, you did. . . madame."

"Hello," McCoy Prime painfully stepped off the rounded, but unsteady transporter padd. "I am Admiral Leonard McCoy of Earth," his legs felt so sore from standing and they were hurting. He was hurting all over in his head. Being emotional in front of two new comers was not a good idea in his mind. He should have gotten the support chair earlier on his way out. "how may I help ya?"

"My name is Ricardo, and I am the assistant to Madame Catro," Ricardo said, darting behind the tall, lean woman. McCoy realized they were light blue beings lacking hair with a odd build that was familiar to his sight. Ricardo had six fingers to each hand that were on the woman's shoulder. "she is the one who needs help."

"Oh dear," McCoy Prime said. "What planet am I on?"

"Cart-two," Catro said. "and I do not need help," she glared at Ricardo then back toward the short doctor. She had unusual characteristics such as a long chin with hollow cheeks and she reminded him like a female version of Spock only in dark attire: black lab coat, black short sleeved shirt, and what seemed to be black yoga pants. "welcome to my lab. . . I am sorry, for interrupting your travel, I was experimenting with my pet lab."

"Ah, it's fine," McCoy Prime said. "I am retired."

"Retired?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes," McCoy Prime said. "any place for little old me to sit back and relax?"

"Well, there is," Catro said. "it's off the coast of Zulhotomer."

"Zulhotomer," McCoy Prime said. "beach side, volcano, powerful winds, and somewhere ya can retire?"

"It is a place where most retired elderly go," Catro said.

"Sounds like my kind of place," McCoy Prime said.

"How old are you?" Catro asked.

"Catro!" Ricardo said.

"No," McCoy Prime said. "it's fine."

"It is disrespectful to ask someones age," Ricardo said.

"Fift-six," McCoy Prime lied, with a bounce. The doctor came to a panel. "my old le's need some rest. . ." he looked tiredly at the two taller humanoid like beings. He had long ago stopped being pissed, annoyed, and frustrated with the universe. Everything was going to work out fine. It always did. "got a walkin' stick?"

"Ricardo," Catro said.

"Yes ma'am," Ricardo darted away.

"For a elder who has lived for so long, your legs need the rest," Catro guided the man from the room with one hand on the side of his shoulder blade. "but I must warn you the place is not exactly normal by standards."

"Try me," McCoy Prime said. "I dealt with more bazaar."

"Every month elderly go missing," Catro said. "at least three and then their skeletons are found. . ." she observed the man with her eyes scanning him up and down. "if you stay there for too long given your age. . ."

McCoy laughed.

"Sounds like somethin' that me and my husbands would normally bust," McCoy said. "I can always lie that I am fifty," he shook his hand. "I look fifty and like I am havin' a bad monday."

"You do look that way," Catro said.

"And ya should focus more on achievin' warp drive than transporters," McCoy Prime said. "priorities."

"We are very close," Catro said.

"MMmh," McCoy said. "that should be your own priority."

"I got it!" Ricardo slid the wheelchair in front of the doorway toward the doctor.

"Here, doctor," Catro said.

"Thank ya," McCoy said, sitting down into the chair. He wasn't in the mood to be angry a them for giving a wheelchair. He wasn't fragile. Not at all. He was skin and whole. Healthy as a ox, a very stubborn and angry ox that was getting mellow. "wait, what planet did ya say?"

"Cart-two," Ricardo said.

"I hope Zulhotomer is not the very same one I am thinkin' of," McCoy Prime said. And he was alone, again, just like he was when he first step foot onto the Enterprise. Spock and Jim weren't there for him.

* * *

The bond sang to life from New Vulcan.

Spock Prime's eyes opened jerking him out of meditation.

Pure, yearning emotions.

Spock Prime grasped at the link feeling the life radiating from it sad emotions.

 _Leonard,_ the grayed Vulcan thought.

He went over to the small box on the table then slid out out, carefully, and slid open the photograph. Spock freely allowed himself to feel emotions. He was back, he was back, he was back-but how? it was illogical that his beloved doctor came back from the dead. Let alone a fetal transporter accident but not fetal enough to break the link. He had refused to attend the ceremony for the doctor and so did Jim. Jim lasted a few years until. . . Romulus. Jim died as Spock Prime began his mission to save the sun. He was emotionally compromised dealing grief, sadness, and anger. Jim left him. Unexpectedly. They never got to say goodbye. He had felt the man's passing thousands of miles away with the snap of their bond. Spock traced along the face of the younger man on the screen.

"He is back, Jim," Spock Prime said, highly emotional. "he is finally coming home to us." A tear dropped down to the screen.

Spock Prime wiped what remained of his tear off his cheek.

 _Joy, pure utter joy,_ Spock thought, then closed the photograph.

Spock Prime made haste to his comn terminal.

* * *

"Jim, sit down and let me give you a flu shot," McCoy said. "Spock is fine."

"The last time you said fine, he was growing two new pairs of arms," Jim said.

"Yes, but he was fine," McCoy said. "sit your ass down."

"All right," Jim sat on the edge of the biobed looking over toward the recuperating Vulcan resting on the biobed. "is he keeping the bond closed?"

"Nothin' that a good time and space can do," McCoy said, injecting the vaccination hypo into the side of the man's neck.

"Ow!" Jim yelped rubbing the side of his neck.

"Ya can leave now," McCoy said. "but if ya start sneezin', go to your quarters."

"I was already intending to do that, Bones," Jim said, sliding off the biobed.

"And get a tunic on," McCoy said, "ya can't leave with torn shirt in half."

Jim took the torn shirt off.

"I'll walk with my bad abs, shirtless," Jim said, walking toward the exit.

McCoy rubbed his forehead.

"Jeeze kid," McCoy said. "maybe ya should go down on a away mission shirtless."

"I'll consider that!" Jim called back, as the doctor came over to the Vulcan's side taking his pulse making sure his bondmate was recuperating well.

McCoy scowled at the doorway, then called, "Nurse Chapel! Make sure the captain leaves with a damn shirt on!" Our view followed Jim down the hall in a white tunic that had been handed to him by the beehive styled nurse. He had his torn golden shirt in his right forearm. The Enterprise had a machine that repaired this kind of clothing damage that was present in every quarters. It was a automatic system that repaired when a shirt was tossed in. He whistled his way into the general direction of his quarters. He heard a beeping coming from his comn terminal.

"Coming!" Jim said, taking the tunic off placing it onto the arm rest. He would have to return it anyway. He remained shirtless coming over to the computer terminal. He sat down then lightly tapped on the screen. A familiar old, grayed Vulcan face appeared. A smile grew on the captain's face. "hello. . . old friend."

"Greetings, captain," Spock Prime said.

"The Vulcanian elders being a huge pain in the ass?" Jim asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Negative. . . Sybok and the others have been getting along smoothly since your last intervention," Spock Prime replied, gently shaking his hand then lowered it behind his back. "it is about Leonard."

"What about him?" Jim asked, slightly alarmed but kept his cool.

"He is here," Spock Prime said.

Jim relaxed.

"Of course, he is here," Jim said.

"Captain," Spock Prime said. "my Leonard has entered this timeline through means I do not know," Jim's eyes slightly widened. "and I am only forewarning you of this unexpected arrival so it won't be terrifying to see a much older version of your friend standing before your eyes."

"I hope I don't meet him in a cave," Jim said, jokingly.

Spock Prime tilted his head raising an eyebrow.

"Given your tendency to be stuck in caves . . ." Spock Prime said. "that is highly likely." The Vulcan lowered his thinned, almost non-existent slanted gray eyebrow.

"Just how likely?" Jim asked.

"Seventy-three point sixty-seven percent," Spock Prime said.

"You are pulling my leg," Jim said. "I know my Spock's that well."

"Yes, you do . . . there is no fooling you, captain," Spock Prime said. A fond, warm smile partially appeared on the aged Vulcan's face looking back at a living memory. "eighty-nine point ninety three percent."

"Now that is more like it," Jim said.

"Had your shirt torn again?" Spock Prime asked.

"Affirmative," Jim said.

"That much does not change," Spock Prime said. "have you contacted your mother?"

"She is fine," Jim said. "and my birthday was two months ago."

"I forgot," Spock Prime said. "my apologies," Jim warmly smiled back at the man. The curled hair bang to the side. Sapphire eyes staring back at him with characteristics of his counterpart. "my memory has been failing lately."

"Tell me . . ." Jim said. "are my birthdays going to be better after all this?"

"You were a captain of many ships in your birthdays," Spock Prime said, "one at a time, at least, and they were always uplifting for you. They were not as they were for you now."

"A bitter reminder," Jim said.

"It won't be one day," Spock Prime replied.

"One day. . ." Jim said, with a sad sigh.

Spock Prime was excelling at convincing the human that he took different assignments.

The Ambassador didn't like to lie at the man's face but it was for his own good.

Lying to the man was becoming easier by every live-chat.

Reminding himself that he was not _the_ Jim Kirk.

But shaping up to him by every chat was becoming increasingly impossible.

As much as he disliked it, lying was required to keep the future intact.

The Enterprise was on the historic five year mission. Captain Pike alive and well not paralyzed to the waist down but as a admiral. Able to move freely. Talk by his free will. The SS Botany Bay destroyed by the Ambassador's hand. In reality, Jim was a fleet captain after the five year mission. The triumvirate enjoyed space together. At least with Spock and McCoy with Jim's side as they have and always shall be. That was a gift that had not changed. Jim should not face a unsure future alone without them. It would be detrimental to his future and health if something terrible happened and then accepting the rank of admiral. That much was not different. They both hated being assigned off ships.

A characteristic constant.

"Did you hear about the new romance novel 'The lights of the towers' set in the late 1990's recently released?" Spock Prime asked. "I read it."

"And?" Jim asked.

"It was a thrilling read," Spock Prime said. "almost as though someone went into that era to thoroughly research it. It is right up your street."

"A historical novel," Jim said. "how many stars does it have?"

"Ten," Spock Prime said. "New York Times enjoyed the read."

"I will think about it," Jim said, with a smile. "thanks for the recommendation, Ambassador."

Spock Prime nodded his head.

"My pleasure," Spock Prime said.

"Hey, did you and Bones ever have kids?" Jim asked. A long stare came from Spock Prime. ". . Why not?"

"Men cannot get pregnant," Spock said. "and we were pleased with each other. And our unidogs."

"Men can get pregnant now," Jim said.

"Interesting," Spock Prime said.

"And unidogs become a common breed?" Jim asked. "I am going to get one as soon as I retire."

"That is a long ways away" Spock Prime said.

"It is," Jim said. "but something to look forward to. . ." he cupped the side of his face looking off into space. "settling down. . . staying in one place. . ." he sounded depressed and lonely. "with someone I love and cherish deeply. . ."

"You have people who care about you deeply," Spock Prime said. "you have a extended family among the Enterprise crew."

"I do," Jim said. "but . . . is that all my life s going to be?" Jim grew a concerned, worried expression. "Going from one woman to the next to the next man to the next. . . a entire galaxy full of flings?"

Spock Prime held up a index finger about to protest but stopped lowering his hand.

"Actually," Spock Prime said. "yes."

"Did that ever come in handy?" Jim asked.

"Plenty of times," Spock Prime said. "plenty of favors were returned during our career together," In that moment, Jim looked so small and sad before the elder. Spock Prime wanted to reach out through the screen to hold the human and comfort him that he wasn't alone. That they loved him back. They were only getting use to being bonded together as bondmates and getting a third member would take the collect prepared, aware partners ready to tackle on a third mind in their union. "but at the end of the day, people had to go their separate ways."

"Will you and Bones leave me?" Jim asked.

Spock Prime frowned.

"That is a irrational and illogical thought," Spock Prime said. "as they would never leave you."

"They wouldn't," Jim agreed. "not even with a goat, a lamb, a sheep, a snake. . . I mean, they are so cute."

"That they are," Spock Prime said. "will you be comforted that I told you they trust you to babysit?"

"Yes," Jim said.

"They trust that much," Spock Prime said. "you could be a godfather."

"Ah, Spock," Jim said. "you are pampering me."

"Someone has to," Spock Prime said.

"Would you like to play online chess?" Jim asked.

Spock Prime nodded.

"Preferable," Spock Prime said.

"And don't you dare lose intentionally on me," Jim said.

"I would not dream of it," Spock Prime said, earning a ray of sun from the young captain. He didn't hear the words "'I will set it up," from the human as the Vulcan entered a brief mental flashback.

A fond memory came across watching his two bondmates playing with the dogs. The smile on his aged admiral's face. Spock was tempted to stroke the bond with the doctor. But the ancient, elderly Vulcan restrained himself. It might terrify the doctor and confuse him into a untimely death. It was plausible to happen for elderly humans. Spock Prime loved his bondmate and he would never, ever, scare him like that. The last time they had a bad scare, Spock Prime nearly died saving the ship. The memory made the Vulcan shudder. A memory that would never happen. He had spared his bondmates and himself of it. Fal-tor-pan could not be done, again. He saved Scotty's nephew, Jim's son, he saved the USS Reliant's captain, he saved everyone. They didn't know and that's how it should be.

Kaiidth.

Spock Prime brought over a chair.

Then slid the flat, yet soft movable screenpad out that acted as a mouse on the screen.

Playing chess with the younger Kirk felt like old times.

* * *

McCoy Prime only had the vokaya necklace that Spock had given him a lifetime ago.

He remembered when the Vulcan had given him it.

It was given to him on Stardate 2270.

He could only hope that Vulcan's will was obeyed to the letter if he had passed. It was a sad but heartwarming thought. It made him feel better. He rubbed the circular green stone resting on his chest. Providing knowledge to the new, information seeking Vulcans. God knew how much the Vulcan missed McCoy Prime. He looked back to their days serving in star fleet in their youth. Their days as men going around rescuing the galaxy. That was the way everyone remembered them. How he remembered himself best in his golden years. Their crewmates, as well, preferred to be remembered that way. Pavel still looked up toward the Ambassador even as a admiral himself. McCoy's heart went out to the others. Dying, never knowing if their friend was alive.

He looked through the small, circular window.

Strange, and stranger.

"These landmarks look familiar," the doctor commented.

"Frequent flying does that," the woman, sitting next to him, said. Her name was Enricay. The doctor looked over toward the younger woman. "everything looks familiar because you have seen them a hundred times."

McCoy Prime leaned against the window.

"Nah," McCoy Prime said. "I am a new flyer."

"First time in a plane," Enricay said.

"Yes," McCoy Prime said.

"What continent are you visiting?" Enricay asked.

"Zulhotomer," McCoy Prime said.

A smile grew on the woman's face.

"So am I," Enricay said.

"What is ya first name?" McCoy Prime asked.

Enricay looked strikingly familiar. Was it the green eyes? Like he had seen her before. The sound of her voice was strikingly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it on by _how_. She had a unusual hair style consisting of braids surrounding a bun like shape on the back of her head. She was in a colorful dress with a small black jacket reaching to her waist with buttons. She had slender shoulders that seemingly glittered before his eyes. She had well kept eyelashes that were long. She lacked eyebrows. He then noticed that she had a small birthmark to her left temple.

"Karlene Enricay the third, but everyone calls me Enricay," Ernicay said. A saddened look grew on the doctor's face. The ridges where her eyebrows would be hunched together. "what is wrong?

"Sorry," McCoy Prime said "I knew someone by that name."

"Really?" Enricay asked. "What were they like?"

"It's been a lon' time since then. . . ." McCoy Prime said. Could he be held in a simulation to watch Jim fall head over heels for the woman then lose her? His very own hell? A self made purgatory? Was this for all the compliments he had been given to Spock in their five year mission? A slightly, yet a different individual who was similar to the original sitting alongside him. The possibility was a strikingly realistic one and potentially plausible.

"Aww," Enricay said. "your poor thing. . ." she placed a large hand on his shoulder looking at him sympathy. "you are going to make new memories at the resort."

McCoy Prime smiled, looking over toward the woman.

"I hope I do," McCoy Prime said. "ones to wash away the bad ones," he emotionally choked fighting back tears. "sorry about that. . . ." he looked apologetically and sheepishly toward the woman.

"It is all right," Enricay said. "we have a practice that allows for one to embrace the past event and the present feelings."

"How safe is it?" McCoy Prime asked.

"Considerably the safest on the planet," Enricay said. "now I don't know about space but it leaves one with joy for a entire day. "

"Tell me how," McCoy Prime said.

Enricay took out a small, blue shaped pill from her jacket pocket.

"Just take this and visualize it. . ." Enricay said. "you are there, but you are, but you really are. . . all at the same time," it sounded a lot like getting stoned to the doctor. Having to experience it twice, ahead of time, would prepare him for ahead of time. If it helped him live in this time looped game then it would do. "it really helps."

"Ah. . . so it is like that, eh?" McCoy Prime said.

"It is," Enricay said. "but it won't be until a few hours that we will be there."

McCoy Prime took the pill from the woman's hand.

"I'll take it," McCoy Prime said, then slid it into his mouth and swallowed it.

McCoy's body felt heavy clenching to the chair.

"Enjoy the session," Enricay said, as her voice faded into the background.

The only event that mattered to the doctor came forth with bright colors, strange hair styles, hair styles to star fleet officers reminiscent of the 1960's, and the glow radiating off the young captain resting in the captain's chair gazing in the direction of Spock's ass admiringly while McCoy Prime stood along the captain's chair leaning against it. His eyes stared off into space going to the beginning of what lead to a typical away mission. And it felt comfortable to feel like he was there again with his three best friends in the galaxy.

* * *

"It appears the civilization on the planet has achieved warp drive, captain," Spock said, reading the science station screen. "with further analysis . . . we can pinpoint where the flight came from and begin first contact."

Jim looked over in the direction of McCoy.

"This is the first time you have heard about establishing first contact on the bridge," Jim said.

"Wow, I can't believe for once I came early," McCoy sarcastically said with drama in his voice. His hazel eyes on the blue eyed man. "give me a star and I will shove ya a real, sharp ninja star in the ass."

Jim laughed.

"Okay, Bones," Jim said. "how long will the analysis take?"

"Thirty-three minutes," Spock said. "there are various other warp trails so determining which one belongs to the first flight will take the appropriate amount of time."

"Want to watch a good fan cartoon?" McCoy asked, earning a head turn from the captain.

"Na, I rather wait," Jim said.

"Your loss," McCoy said. "I'll see you down at the transporter room."

"You don't have to go," Jim reminded the older man. "you do realize that, Bones."

"I don't care, someone has to make sure that ya don't die after bein' unexpectedly attacked," McCoy said, heading toward the turbo lift.

His friend cared too much about Spock and Jim.

McCoy was probably the best friend that Jim had ever made. No matter how a hot mess the young man was when they first met. Ever since he told him about failing the Kobyashi Maru and dying in it, the man has practically been following him around on away missions. Jim will admit that having his friend by his side came in handy too many times to count. He couldn't count how many times Spock had saved his life twice over. Jim suspected that the Vulcan did not like command which explained why Spock was so strongly determined on getting him back alive every time. On Hikaru's console lay a photograph of Demora. The little girl who had been crafted on a petrie dish.

Jim didn't have a family waiting for him back home.

Not a son.

Not a husband

Not a wife.

Not a daughter.

Not a pet.

Just the Kirk Family House.

And here he was, helping others, saving others, establishing more connections to Star Fleet. And that had to be good enough making friends with the natives. He might need favors from them one day. The elder Spock had to be right. Everyone had to split up eventually. But the Enterprise crew did feel like family. Parental and sibling relationships spread through out the ship. He could see the rounded planet from the view screen. Spock sent the coordinates of the location to the transporter room.

"Captain, location has been locked on," Spock said. His monotone voice drawing the captain's attention. Jim stood up from the captain's chair then walked away from it.

"Begin assembling the away team," Spock nodded then Jim came to the side of Nyota. "Lieutenant, inform Star Fleet Command we are preparing to establish first contact."

"Yes, captain," Nyota said.

Jim went into the direction of the turbo lift. Spock came after the human, silently. Spock was close to Jim's side. Jim pressed the turbo lift button to the deck that held the transporter. The turbo lift rolled down to the designated floor. The doors flew open into a familiar corridor where against it laid the doctor. Jim went first joining the man.

"I swear, Jim," McCoy said, "if ya start flirtin' with the first person ya see then I an rippin' my hair out."

"I am not going to flirt," Jim said.

"That is most pleasing," Spock said.

"Besides, I am good at this," Jim said. "I won't get off on the wrong foot. I have gotten better at making a good first impression."

"All right," McCoy said.

"And last time didn't count," Jim said. "they were against diplomatic talk."

"These people have been documented through survey ships and it's been over twenty years since the last survey ship came back with results regarding the civilization," McCoy said. "god knows what they might like after that global war."

"War is necessary to eliminate what was obsolete to society and hindering it from progressing," Spock said. "logically, they will not have ignorant preferences against people like us."

"What if they do still have some form of hate?" McCoy asked, looking at Jim with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we will let Star Fleet deal with that," Jim said.

The pair made their way to the transporter room. McCoy had his medical knapsack on his shoulder while Spock and Jim put their phaser belts on like the rest of the security officers. McCoy recognized Lieutenant Jefferson, Lieutenant Abbigale Mills, and Security Chief Commander Jennifer Mills. Keenser was at the transporter console without Scotty. Spock stood behind the captain to his left while McCoy flanked Jim's right.

"Coordinates have been put in place, " Keenser said. "good luck with the first contact."

"How's Scottys cold?" McCoy asked.

"Enjoying a nice hot tub in the holodeck with Kevin Riley and other ensigns," Keenser said.

"Looks like Christine and the other nurses are goin' to have their hands full eventually," McCoy said, gracing onto the transporter padd.

"He loves the hot tub," Keenser said.

"Just wait until the hot tub starts glitching," Jim said, as Spock and the others joined him onto the transporter padd.

"He is going to fall out wet," McCoy said, with a snicker.

"Energize, Keenser," Jim said.

The away team was beamed down the planet surface from a dispersing crowd of individuals ranging in height walking away. Their figures became clear to the human eye. The ship that had achieved warp drive was a hybrid of a taxi and a van with nacelles built to both sides. There were cracks seen here and there on the metal. A dark blue woman leaned against the side of the machine holding what appeared to be a beer. Enricay was along the woman speaking to her in a language that the universal translator registered. The machine was set in what appeared to be a garage that was a dark shade of gray with a dark purple roof that was fading in color turning into a lighter shade of purple.

"You did good, old woman," Enricay said. "no one is ever going to try doing that again."

"No one saw it fly," the dark elder said.

"Surely someone did," Enricay said. "I saw it."

"We caught word of your shuttle craft in flight," Spock said.

The old, short blue woman turned in the direction of the away party with lines under her bright green eyes.

She blinked stepping back dropping the bottle to the grass.

Enricay stopped, staring back at the captain with fascinated eyes at him.

Jim stepped forward in the direction of the woman.

"Hello," Jim said. "we come in peace."

"Greetings," Spock gave the Vulcan salute with one hand behind his back. "I am Spock."

"Hi," McCoy waved his hand slightly. "I am your friendly neighborhood -healing-spider man, Leonard McCoy."

Spock looked over at McCoy's direction in disbelief.

"I am James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Jim said, reaching his hand out toward the elder. The captain smiled like a beaming sun, kindly, back at the women. "we are here to welcome you to the neighborhood and welcome you into the United Federation of Planets."

* * *

Surprisingly, Spock sensed something was wrong about the planet. Like he could feel there was too much unfinished business. Like there were other people living among the resort. There were shadows of figures in a circle around trees. Some of which were almost apparitions of light blue people fleeing with looks of terror. Almost as though a traumatic event happened earlier. The sight was fleeting but the Vulcan witnessed it and organized it in his memory for 'plausible relevancy'. McCoy watched Enricay and Jim flirt during the party that had been orchestrated by several of the inhabitants of the resort. It has been five hours since they first had come to the planet. It was like no one else was there in the large gym except for Jim and the native gazing at each other's eyes. Jim was the short man compared to the towering, lean woman. McCoy worriedly held his two fingers out for Spock. Spock came out of thin air materializing along the human's side returning the gesture sending reassurance and comfort.

Spock looked down upon the doctor who had a concerned expression on his face.

"What is wrong, T'hy'la?" Spock asked.

"I don't know, " McCoy said. There was a small burp. "somethin' feels off. And did ya hear that?"

"These moments in time can define how the rest of our interaction with their leaders will go," Spock said. "and the chances of it going wrong is always a likelihood," the Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "I did not hear what you thought that you heard."

"This feels different," McCoy said. "the other away missions are all the same but. . . why is there concentrated amount of elderly here?" Spock looked around seeing the amount of old people dotting the room. Hundreds. Three hundred, give or take. "We don't normally find our selves in a environment that only has one set of the age population and nothing else in a hundred miles."

"Enricay," Spock said.

"She doesn't count," McCoy said.

"Don't believe what you see," Spock said. "she is over a hundred years old but keeps herself well kept. . ." McCoy raised an eyebrow. "she revealed her age to me before the party began," McCoy nodded his head. "As I was starting to say, first contact between any species can explode at any moment like boiling water. The boiling water could bubble up, pop, and no one gets hurt."

"Or someone is by the steaming pot and gets hurt," McCoy said.

"Exactly," Spock said. "Not everything goes smoothly on first contacts with the Enterprise."

"Some of them turn out bad," McCoy said, with a shrug.

"I am not agreeing with you, but, you have been riding tension lately. . ," the Vulcan paused carefully thinking his wording. "you need to relax. "

"My husband, tellin' me, to, relax?" McCoy said,

"For the sake of your well being, bet your ass I am," Spock said.

McCoy looked taken back.

"Did ya just swear?" McCoy asked, baffled.

"Affirmative," Spock said.

McCoy smelled the Vulcan.

"Spock, ya are drunk," McCoy said, as the Vulcan started to tip forward. "Hold it there, cowboy." McCoy caught the heavy Vulcan using every ounce of strength he had to keep him from falling.

"I am not compromised," Spock said.

"Come on, sweetie," McCoy said. "ya need to head to bed," the human guided the Vulcan away from the party headed down the hall away from the loud music and the changing flickering lights. The Vulcan's weigh weighed against McCoy like he was holding a couple of bricks. "how many drinks have ya gulped down?"

"Five," Spock said, with a burp.

 _I know the burping was coming from somewhere,_ McCoy thought.

McCoy set Spock down into a chair.

"Jeeze, Spock," McCoy said. "ya really dense."

Spock burped, again.

"Logically," Spock said.

"Sweetie," McCoy said. "I goin' have to send you back to the Enterprise."

"I can sleep it off from here," Spock said.

"What did ya drink?" McCoy asked. "I find it hard to believe you got drunk by alcohol."

"It was chocolate wine," Spock said.

"Chocolate wine. . ." McCoy fought back a laugh as his eyes lit up and so did his face at hearing the Vulcan's admission. He bounced on the tips of his toes placing his hands on his waist looking upon the man fondly. "man, they must be hardcore chocolate lovers."

"It was . . . delicious. . ." Spock said. "Sweet and tender to the couch. . ."

"I will watch Jim's back," McCoy said. "and ya better be here until I get back."

Spock burped, again.

"As youuuu wiiish," Spock said, drunkingly singing.

 _That is my adorable nerd_ , McCoy thought.

"I will back before ya know it, sweetheart," McCoy said.

McCoy placed one hand on the side of the Vulcan's shoulder sending back a wave of affection. McCoy turned away then headed down the hall back in the direction that he had come. Spock slid to the side of the chair and his eyes closed then he started to snore away. When McCoy vanished from the line of sight, the chair's legs fall apart landing with a thud to the floor that did not disturb the Vulcan leaned to his left.

* * *

"You care about him, do you? Enricay asked as Jim's muscular, athletic build was set between the two on the grass.

"It is all in a days work," McCoy said.

"If I were you, I would have done the same," Enricay said. "and never left."

Jim's chest rose up and down.

"Would ya go after him?" McCoy asked.

"I would if I were twenty-three again," Enricay said.

"Spock told me that ya a hundred," McCoy said.

"One hundred eighty-nine," Enricay said.

McCoy whistled.

"How impressive," McCoy said. "it seems ya life span is like the Vulcans."

"We don't age visibly," Enricay said. "your friend. . . is he two hundred?"

"Nah, mid-thirties," McCoy said. "not in his hundreds."

"So. . . they age visibly," Enricay said.

"Yeah," McCoy said. "I know a Vulcan who is one hundred sixty two and another who is nearin' his hundreds."

"How long do humans live?" Enricay asked.

"Most die at one hundred sixty," McCoy said. "but if they don't. . . they just fall apart. Terribly. And we need medicine to keep us goin'."

"That is a sad, pityful existence," Enricay said.

"Yes, it is," McCoy said.

"I met one of you earlier," Enricay said. "enjoying himself."

"I would enjoy it, here, too if I were an old man," McCoy admitted. "the sightin' here is gorgeous."

"Beautiful," Enricay said.

"When does age become irrelevent to y'all?" McCoy asked.

"Twenty," Enricay said.

"If ya stick around. . . longer. . ." McCoy said. "could there be a chance that ya outlive humans?"

"Our oldest member died at the age of two hundred ninety," Enricay said. "not even a bag of bones."

"Ya don't look a day over forty," McCoy said.

"You still look as though you are the equivalent of a man aging well and having a hard time with stress for your species," Enricay said. ". . . but the Vulcan. . your friend. . . looks so youthful."

"They are that way," McCoy said.

"Will he be that way forever?" Enricay asked.

". . . Yes," McCoy said. "he starts goin' gray in his hundreds," McCoy twirled his finger in the air. "If his elder is any indication. He will start measurin' time by how gray I get!"

Enricay laughed.

"Are you scared?" McCoy looked over.

"Nah," the doctor replied. "not at all. I know what to expect from Spock."

"That is admirable," Enricay said. "and you remind me of that human. . . you share the same fierce eyebrows."

McCoy leaned up from the grass.

"How about ya put the infant onto the nearby bench," McCoy said. "that will wake him up. . . .If ya like a man to get his ass up and tell ya good night."

"That would be preferable," Enricay said.

"I will wake up Spock," McCoy said. "he needs to be waken up the most."

"Good luck!" Enricay said.

"I'll be back in five minutes to check on ya two!" McCoy said.

McCoy speeded his way back into the building.

It had been an hour since the party had concluded.

About forty-five minutes since Spock fell asleep. Surely, he is not that drunk anymore. Or if he still is. The best way to help his husband would be to talk him into beaming up into the Enterprise and hitting off to bed. There were few times where Spock did get drunk due to parties that had chocolate. The Vulcan could not help himself. He was attracted to the dark pieces of chocolate that seemingly was highlighted. The doctor found the broken chair but Spock wasn't in it. McCoy couldn't sense his bondmate nearby.

"McCoy to Enterprise," McCoy said into the communicator.

"Enterprise here," Hikaru said.

"Did Spock make it back?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, doctor," Hikaru said. "thought it wasn't easy since he kept falling."

"He made it to bed," McCoy said. "that is all that matters. Thank you. The captain and I will be beamed up in a while."

"Enjoyed the party?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," McCoy said. "I didn't need to be worried after all. McCoy out!"

McCoy closed the communicator looking over toward the passing elderly, but slow moving blue people. He whistled his way down the hall. He made his way past several corners. Made his way through the automatic doors. Someone had to be sure the infant got back to the ship without waking up in someones apartment and thinking he hooked up with someone with no memory at all. He had interrupted on the pairs cuddling earlier which is why he was in between them. It was nothing but business to him. The kid was becoming a responsible adult before his eyes. A great man with the help of people around him. It made McCoy want to cry because before him: Jim was becoming the best captain there ever was.

Living, glowing history and life before him with command.

He saw Jim was leaning against the bench.

"Enricay!" McCoy called.

Enricay turned in his direction.

"That was fast," Enricay said.

"He went up," McCoy said. "Is he awake?"

"Partially," Enricay said, Enricay was struck by a blast of centered blue light straight into her chest knocking her down.

"Enricay!" McCoy called.

Suddenly, McCoy was pinned down to the ground by a unexpected force landing in a bush. The two men fell off it onto the grass. McCoy had landed onto his back with a hard thud. McCoy looked up to see a pair of bright, baby blue eyes looking down upon him. It was night light out but not dark enough. He could see the familiar, arched eyebrows. A pair of familiar bags under his eyes. And a hair style that his grandfather would normally have. His eyes slightly widened as the figure moved back away from him.

"Sorry, junior," came a semi-familiar, but older voice. "but she can't be helped."

"What do you mean she can't be helped?" McCoy asked, dumbfounded.

McCoy Prime saw the man had hazel eyes.

"It's a waste of your time, Len," McCoy said.

The man had the right uniform.

Different hair style.

The eyebrows.

But it wasn't. . . him.

Spock would find that fascinating and have a reasonable explanation.

Which would mean that this was real.

A certain strain of relief traveled down the elder doctor.

He wasn't in his special hell at all.

McCoy Prime looked over the ledge of green leaves. His younger counterpart looked over the ledge to see what he was looking at. A rover like machine crept its way toward the woman. It was small, had small tractor wheels, had three elongated arms, and one circular camera. It looked exactly the way he had seen it over a hundred some years ago. He remembered watching what happened next to her body. He remembered being shot at when trying to shove the machine away from Enricay. Temporary taking away the ability to walk.

He remembered watching what happened next. He remembered regaining the ability to move once more with a burning left shoulder that was dislocated. He remembered helping the awakening captain up with his free arm and requesting a immediate beam out. He remembered being tended to in his sick bay by Christine and M'Benga. Enricay's fallen figure was laid on the grass. McCoy started to go forward but the older doctor grasped him by the shoulder. McCoy's hands rolled up into a fist as he looked over in the direction of Enricay's figure. The rover like machine struck her again with the red ray of light.

Her body trembled then it vanished in a light blue haze.

"Who are ya?" McCoy asked, moved away from the elder as the man's wrinkled hands let go of his shoulder.

The machine turned in their direction.

It's rounded camera fixed on the elder doctor.

For a few seconds, the two men were frozen where they stood.

McCoy Prime felt a string in his heart pulled and terror course through his veins. The events of the following morning ran through his memory. He remembered the kind, sweet folks who vanished before his eyes. Finding their skeletons at a site with their attire roped around them as though they had been zapped in place and their attire perfectly clean to the human eye. His old, baby blue eyes stared back at the black silver screened lens widening in fear. It felt like it was staring back at him. As though it had a life inside the cold, hard machine made of software, screws, circuitry,and metal. The rover had long, light blue electrical scan flying in the two direction of the McCoy's. McCoy Prime ducked his head missing the ray of light. McCoy Prime looked up, terrified, watching the thin scanning ray lurk about the scenery. McCoy was confused staring at the light that slowly began to vanish before his eyes.

McCoy saw the machine vanish in a golden ball.

"It's gone," McCoy said.

McCoy Prime reached up appearing to be relieved.

"Who are ya?" McCoy asked, as the elder stood up. "And how do ya know my name?"

The elder doctor looked down toward the crouching man.

"Ya better get back to the ship," McCoy Prime said.

McCoy's eyes slightly widened.

"Ya me," McCoy said. His look of shock was replaced by a comforted one as he stood up. "Ambassador Spock is not alone."

McCoy Prime raised an eyebrow then lowered it.

"Get the kid and leave," McCoy Prime said. "that is best for everyone."

"Why?" McCoy said. "Maybe they need help."

"They don't want it," McCoy Prime said. "they operate on ' _if it is still working, don't try to fix it_ ' philosophy."

Then it made sense why there was a concentrated amount of elderly in one area. Population control. McCoy made his way from the elder doctor heading in Jim's direction. His fingers tightened against the palm of his hands until he came to the side of the man then lifted him up. He looked behind him to call out the elder and offer him to stay aboard the Enterprise but the man was gone. Almost as though he had vanished into thin air. McCoy had a feeling that the elder wasn't interested in being involved. In a golden haze of light the two men reappeared onto the transporter padd.

"How was the party?" Lieutenant Brockley asked.

"Eh," McCoy said. "it could have been better."

"Now I am glad I didn't accept the captain's invitation," Brockely said.

"Got a away report to write up after droppin' him off," McCoy said, then made his way off the transporter padd with his friends arm wrapped around his shoulder.

* * *

That morning Spock was laid on top of the older man's chest. McCoy had one hand behind his back and the other hand laid on the Vulcan's hair. His thoughts were off on the elder. The elder's skeptical eyebrow raise at the mention of Ambassador Spock. He had to tell the kid when they met again in private after breakfast. The Vulcan was purring curled to the side of the colder man's body. Spock yawned. Was he even not sure that his Spock was here? McCoy was pretty that they came from the same timeline.

Spock did not have a long chin nor hollow cheeks.

Ambassador Spock, however, did.

"Nashaut, T'hy'la," Spock said, with a soft purr sending affection and warmth through their bond.

"Nashaut, T'hy'la," McCoy said, unraveling his hand from behind his head then held out his two fingers for the Vulcan. He decided to keep it back when he met up with the captain. "how is your headache?"

"It is acceptable," Spock said. McCoy smiled. "did the captain make his leave to his quarters after last night?"

"I helped him to bed," McCoy said.

"How unsettling," Spock said. "normally he would be spending the night after meeting a love interest."

"Under the circumstances, he couldn't stay down there," McCoy said.

"Hmm," Spock said. "I sense you are feeling dread."

"We are off duty, sweety," McCoy said. He stroked the hair of the Vulcan with his long, soft surgeon hands. "and oh my goood, look at ya, ya should be usin' a mirror on ya," McCoy fanned himself with his free hand. "ya look beautiful."

Spock raised a slanted eyebrow,

"No," Spock said. "the one who looks beautiful is you."

A blush grew on the doctors cheeks.

"Then we are both beautiful," McCoy said.

"Logically," Spock replied.

"Say . . . ." McCoy said. "have ya talked with ya father lately?"

"He is taking care of my brother's children and juggling being a Ambassador," Spock said. "he does not have the time, respectively, for a idle chat."

"Oh," McCoy said. "well, it's always nice to chat with a parent who is still alive."

The Vulcan raised his head up tilting it similar to a cat that had its curiosity pinged.

"Did you meet a father figure on the planet?" Spock asked.

"Sort of," McCoy said. "Spock, look, at least ya have a parent. Do ya even send a fathers day present for him?"

"Gifting to him is a unwise decision," Spock said. "as he will not be able to appreciate with how busy he is."

"Why don't ya write a poem?" McCoy asked.

"I have considered it," Spock said. "but I do not wish for it to come off as romantic or sounding inadequate."

"Scared of writin' ya own kin a poem," McCoy said, a bemused smile grew on his face looking down upon the Vulcan lovingly. "and here I thought Vulcans had the confidence for that."

"Leonard," Spock said. "establishing our union took less courage than it does sending my father a poem."

"You mean more courage not less," McCoy said.

"No," Spock said.

"Then why?" McCoy said.

Spock was silent for a few minutes.

"What if . . . it is . . . terrible?" the words rolled off the man's tongue slowly but with precision.

McCoy's concerned expression softened.

"Spock, Spock," McCoy said, "ya the biggest nerd there is in poetry. Reminding him how much ya care . . ." McCoy thought back to the fathers day cards that he gave to his father and mothers day cards. "He will like it."

Spock paused.

"I shall contemplate it," The Vulcan laid his head down on the human's chest.

"Just because ya Vulcan does not mean that ya Vulcan't," McCoy said.

A smile teased on the Vulcan's lips at the comment.

"My shift begins in fifteen minutes," Spock said. "may we remain on the bed until then?"

"Nurse Chapel can deal with two idiot ensign without me," McCoy said, stroking the man's bedside hair straightening it out. Spock's hair was fine, and soft in a way that reminded McCoy of fine silk. "I see every reason why."

* * *

Telling Jim was one thing. Keeping Spock out of it was another. Spock really didn't know how it would feel to be a saved by his counterpart. True, he had been given a pendent that had been shown to the old fashioned country doctor. But he was not really saved at all. What did he spare him from? Being attacked, probably, by the rover. The doctor felt like he could explode if he didn't tell Jim right now in the foresaken corridor. It was gnawing at him. It gnawed at his bones and his patience. McCoy had a quick breakfast at the mess hall. McCoy felt tempted to let it spill before the captain with Spock there.

"We are going down on planet side at eight thirty-three," Jim said. "and hopefully, we will take care of everything before we meet the world leaders."

"If we don't get people killed, that's a plus!" McCoy said.

"Yep," Jim said. "and the elderly can enjoy their time there."

"A enjoyable resort with no threats is a preferable place to rest and be enchanted," Spock said. "not one inhabited by killer robots."

"Did ya just hear him?" McCoy said. "he said, 'killer robots'."

Spock raised a eyebrow at his bondmate.

"Have you been forcing Spock to watch bad syfy movies?" Jim asked.

"He has not," Spock said. "I have been forcing him."

"Surprisingly," McCoy that. "that Vulcan's kink is science bein' done wron'."

"I have a assignment to check on inside the zoology department," Spock said.

"Is it the unidogs that we picked up yesterday on Delta I?" Jim asked.

"The Enterprise was tasked with studying, observing them, and breeding them. . ." Spock elaborated. "I believe the breeding and cross breeding will show that they are preferable companions in every form." Spock went in the direction of the turbo lift. McCoy watched his attractive, well fit figure passing a corridor corner and Jim had a adoring look on his eyes that looked more of an admiration and pining. They sighed at once when the Vulcan left their line of sight.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Jim asked, his head turned in the direction of the older man.

"Jim, you met Spock's counterpart in a cave," McCoy said, as they headed down a corridor.

"Yes," Jim said. It wasn't a fond memory but it wasn't the exact way he preferred to meet Spock's counterpart.

"I met mine behind a bush," McCoy said.

Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a punchline to a joke that you are going to made?" Jim asked.

McCoy shook his head.

"He is . . . Right around the Ambassador's age," McCoy said. "we quite literally met behind a bush."

"Does that mean Spock is going to meet my original counterpart in a forest?" Jim jokingly said. "I mean, I am okay with the anomaly's and not disclosing meeting several variations of ourselves in the reports. . . but one who doesn't belong in our world staying?" Jim frowned at the thought. "Trapped here in a place he doesn't belong."

"He must feel terrible about that," McCoy said. "I happen to know a lonely old Vulcan who feels the exact same way."

"We do," Jim agreed. "perhaps he can help us find her."

"Jim. . ." McCoy said, getting in the man's way placing a hand on his shoulder. "I do not think that Enricay is still alive." They locked eyes.

"We have to be sure," Jim said. "and we have to help the others who don't want to die."

There was a look of sincerity in the man's eyes.

"All right, Jim," McCoy said. "but. . . I am not sure how talkin' to ya might convince him to come aboard the Enterprise."

"He was reluctant?" Jim said, concerned.

"If he is as old as Spock is then he might be retired," McCoy said. "logically."

"Hmm, then Scotty would make a great convincer," Jim said.

McCoy looked horrified.

"Jim," McCoy said. "I don't know how our chief engineer can convince a weary, tired old man to join the Enterprise. . hell, he might even convince the older me to stay on the planet without intendin' to do so."

Jim laughed.

"Bones, he just got better from his cold and," Jim held up a hand. "I happen to know that he brought a security officer out of retirement by some illegal drinks."

"Over drinks," McCoy stepped aside.

"If Scotty and senior are drinkin, then Scotty will say something that will either, one, bring him to come aboard, or two, dare him to do something, three, say something that makes him want to come aboard and lecture me about drawing people out of retirement," Jim explained. "I see any of those happening. Or, by lying that I volunteered senior for something."

"Jim, no," McCoy said.

"Jim, yes," Jim said.

"That is not a good idea. He's. . ." McCoy said. "he probably is not in the mood for being voluntold."

"You like being voluntold!" Jim said, pretending to be insulted.

"I am not over a hundred and I am not easy to break,"McCoy said. "Bein' three years older than Spock comes with its disadvantages. . . . Wait, Spock might be _older_ than other me." McCoy stopped in his tracks horrified as it dawned on him.

"I can't wait to hear the Ambassador pulling respect your elders," Jim said, chipperly resuming his trek down the hall.

"JIM, HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" McCoy raised his voice following after the man.

"He is not like your Spock but okay," Jim resumed his trek down the hall.

"I know he is different but I would not pegg him as the type," McCoy said.

"You never know," Jim said. "he might be interested in video games."

"Spock, as a old man, still playin' video games?" McCoy repeated, in disbelief.

"We have seen stranger things," Jim reasoned.

"But that would bust the basis of reality," McCoy said, as our scene panned to reveal Spock Prime wearing a head set in between two young Vulcanians holding game consoles. The Vulcan's brown eyes were directed on the screen while apologizing to fictional characters for killing them and the children were focused ignoring his comments. "If anythin'. . ."

"Allright, all right," Jim said, shaking his hand. "I will consider Pavel."

* * *

McCoy Prime got up that day with sore legs.

If Jim were here, he would carry him into the specialized bath tub that had been acquired by Spock. He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hair while drying off his back with a separated towel. They didn't have the bath tub that he really liked in the future. It wasn't available right now but he had to make do with this. It was good enough for him. He could find ways to enjoy his inconveniently placed retirement. He sighed in relief feeling the drips of water drying off. He looked down toward the vokaya resting on the counter. He reached his hand out toward the vokaya necklace.

Our view panned back to McCoy Prime, now fully dressed, sitting on a lawn chair in front of a beach holding the vokaya in one hand. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on that were rounded and large compared to his head. He was in a short sleeved shirt and khaki's enjoying the sun beating against his skin. He wanted to get a good, nice tan. He smiled, back at a memory that crossed his mind. The ambassador had taken the human to a real beach while Jim was talking at a conference nearby. Right under the stars. He remembered cuddling into the Vulcan's grip. His toes feeling the fine, soft sand with the Vulcan's aging fingers on the middle of the man's back. Being alone together in peace and quiet without being hounded by cadets or civilians for a selfie.

Dipping his feet into the water was cold and stung at first making him stumble back. the deep, richful laughter belonging to the Vulcan up ahead waving back at him. Vulcan was sneaky enough to laugh at him while away that he often didn't see him laughing. Sneaky asshole. And he felt so far away. If anything, the Spock that his counterpart might be referring could not be the one he had known and come from an alternate universe or an alternate timeline. He could probably be a different man with a different background. McCoy Prime rubbed the vokaya at the thought of Spock. The link with Jim was gone. He couldn't feel him. All he felt was a void.

The link with his Spock was fragile and touching it would break it.

Just one string between the Vulcan and the human remained.

Wherever the Vulcan was, the link was on its last leg due to the great lengths apart.

"Hello," came a somewhat familiar voice. McCoy Prime looked over to see a red head in star fleet uniform sitting next to him. "I heard ye are a elder."

"Scotty," McCoy said, with a fond smile.

"Aye," Scotty nodded. "what is up with ye? Not wantin' tae gae back tae Earth?"

McCoy Prime took a sip of his vodka.

"I am done with space," McCoy Prime said. "I am retired, Scotty."

Scotty grew a look of realization.

"Ya retired at the age of fifty?" Scotty said, highly alarmed.

"When ya get old as I am, ya really would if ya had the chance," McCoy said, Scotty's eyes widened and his jaw fell.

"I can't blame ye for wantin' that," Scotty said. "just stayin' in one place and bein' happy. . . Not bein' threatened. . . "

"Yes," McCoy Prime said.

"Nor insulted or seein' anymore horror," Scotty added.

"Yes," McCoy Prime said. "it's all fine."

"Ye on a planet that controls its' population with those," Scotty gestured toward the machine that held a plate moving over to a pair of elderly people. "and that is nae right."

"Scotty, I can out run it," McCoy Prime said. "I am secured."

Scotty glared back.

"That wheelchair says otherwise," Scotty said. "as ye friend. . . listen to me." McCoy placed the vodka onto the counter then leaned forward then took the man's hands placing them together with his smaller ones.

"Scotty. . . Scotty," McCoy Prime said, looking back at him with weary eyes. "Can't I just sit back and relax?" he looked over toward the machines. "they just do this every month," one of the machines built like a rover but with a flat table on top handed the basing blue cart-twoian a glass of campaign. "Regulated killin's with people who can die at any day."

"That's wron'," Scotty said. "that's murder."

"I know," McCoy Prime said. He turned toward the Scotsman. "tell the captain that he needs to let the old man get his bearin's," the doctor shook his hand. "At least a day."

Scotty nodded.

"Will ye at least direct me tae the hub of the machines?" Scotty asked. "I intended tae take out two birds with one stone."

"I will," McCoy Prime said. "when ya enjoy yourself. Unwind, go swimmin' at the beach, in the pool, and drink," he gestured toward a bar up ahead with a blue yet bald bartender handing out drinks. "enjoy heaven while it lasts!" McCoy Prime took a sip from his vodka then swallowed what he drinked and lowered it from his lips. "That is what I am doin' by not interferin' with the timeline."

"What do ya mean while it lasts?" Scotty asked.

"It all falls apart," McCoy Prime said. "machines keep their society runnin'."

"Ahh," Scotty said. "machines can be use to better ones life but not control it."

McCoy Prime nodded.

"Exactly my thinkin'," McCoy Prime held his glass up then lowered it. "and Scotty . . ."

"Yes?" Scotty said, as he was about to turn away.

"Ya don't look a day over thirty-five," McCoy Prime said.

"Thank ye, Doctor," Scotty said, then he went off in the direction of the bar.

"Ya welcome. . . old friend," McCoy Prime sadly yet fondly muttered to himself.

And if his Spock was here, then why wasn't he using the bond to communicate with him? Was it some Vulcan voodoo that meant Spock can't talk to his bondmate when he was so far away? Just how far were they from each other? Just like all the other times when he was being a ambassador? ' _Parted but never parted_ ' was a load of unpleasant smelling bull waste when it came to bonds between the elderly. Thousands upon thousands upon thousands of light years away? The thought occurred to the doctor as a possibility. Because that would mean that he wasn't alone. Which made him feel a warmth that he hadn't felt in hours. It felt like a eternity without Jim to the admiral. He didn't want to hop ships all in one day after the loss of his husband. He was dealing with grief. He could feel life in the bond with Spock but it was dubious if it was his Spock after all. McCoy Prime took another sip from his vodka while rubbing the vokaya stone feeling concern toward Spock. He slid his hand down onto the arm rest of the lawn chair.

* * *

"Enterprise here," Jim said. "did the doctor-"

"AND THE BIRB SAN' IT'S BEAUTIFWUULL HEART OUT," Scotty sang, drunkingly. "THE BIRDS AND THE BEES FLEW IN A CIRCLE!" and there were other voices singing along with him. They all sounded old. Nyota could hear gorgeous, charming music in the background that went smoothly with the slurred words. Jim rubbed his forehead leaning to his left with his legs folded while he had another hand on the arm rest.

Nyota snickered, shaking her head.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the Scotsman's singing.

McCoy was fighting back laughter as silence riddled the air.

Hikaru and Pavel shared a glance with each other at the first unusual event of the morning.

"Scotty," Jim said, lowering his hand. "Scotty!"

"I," Scotty drawled on.

"Did he get you drunk?" Jim asked.

"Sit bawwwk and relaaax he said," Scotty said. "Eye am havin' the time of my liife! It is fun down here, and the back massages are amaaazzin'."

McCoy was shaking his head smiling from ear to ear.

 _I did not expect that to happen_ , McCoy thought to himself.

"Why did you get drunk?" Jim asked.

"He is goin' taeeuue heeeeelp moi after gettin' his mojo back," Scotty said. "I can wait a day! I dinnae sea aniee machines on tee prcowl and it's awl good."

Jim looked over toward McCoy then back to the view screen.

"I am not surprised," Jim said. "you better come back to the ship."

"Ah, dinnae worry," Scotty protested. "the dok ter grooot a guest bedroom. Though, uuhhhhh, they did find a skeleton near a golf course and it is bein' transported tae its restin' place."

McCoy placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I am going to send down some security officers for the two of you," Jim said, as the man squeezed Jim's shoulder. "just to be sure that we don't have a repeat of last time."

"Eeye," Scotty said. "Scott out."

The line went dead.

"I am sorry, Jim," McCoy said.

Jim relaxed his shoulders.

"It won't happen again," Jim said, he looked over in the direction of the doctor. "Not after we are done with it."

And oddly enough, that made McCoy slightly terrified with that determined look in his eyes.

* * *

"I am sorry for interrupting your off time, Commander," Jim apologized.

Jennifer, more known as Jenny, looked up at him.

"It is fine, captain," Jenny said. "my sister was going to make me watch sister act," she shrugged. "I have seen it more times than she has. Don't really want to watch it for the thousandth time."

Jim sighed, out of relief.

"All right," Jim said. "I am sorry for not informing you earlier. . . I just. . . forgot." the man guilty rub bed the back of his neck looking over toward the short woman. Jenny was five foot five compared to his six foot tall figure.

"You are forgiven," Jenny said, then boarded the transporter padd with Jefferson. "don't need to apologize again."

"Be careful," Jim said.

"I will, dad," Jenny said, earning a amused smile from the man.

"Energize," Jim said.

Jenny vanished from the transporter padd in a golden haze of light. Jim had a long sigh then walked out of the transporter room with his hands locked behind his back. The dark, young woman reappeared by the graying but older security officer who had a lieutenant rank on his sleeve. They were standing by a stand with a old woman behind the counter reading a novel. The old woman got up on to her feet, "welcome to the fruit chocolate shop, how may I help you?" Jenny looked over to see what was being sold. She saw various chocolates, vegetables dipped in chocolate, and candy. The chocolate appeared to be delicious yet dark. A world could be dark if one saw it that way. It truly could. Just like chocolate coating over a snickers bar. She looked up at the direction of the vender.

Jefferson leaned forward gazing at the products rubbing his chin.

They all looked good enough to purchase and consume.

"How much does it cost?" Jenny asked.

The vender looked at her, bewildered.

"How much?" the vender asked.

"Yes, how much," Jenny said.

"It costs nothing. We abolished currency a hundred years ago," the vender smiled. "my, you look so young, younger than the other fellow who took one earlier."

"Then how are you making a living?" Jefferson asked. "We still have federation credits."

"Close to currency for us," Jenny said. "civilization needs it."

"You cannot be at this stage of civilization before achieving warp drive this easily," Jefferson said.

"Money is useless," the vender said. "we give and give everyone the right to have a bed, food, and the pursuit of happiness. Currency gives greed, greed gives arrogance, and arrogance gives us deaths mass, senseless deaths." the vender shuddered. "we do not wish to go back where we came from," the vender look at the two, curiously. "I have you know that we grow our products and have machines take care of fine tune it to what you see now." the vender gestured toward the sweets.

"Interesting," Jenny said. Jefferson reached a hand out to a coated strawberry. "what caused this?"

The vender glared a hole through the woman's forehead.

"We rather not talk about it," the vender said, bitterly. "it is a shame to our civilization and basic Cart-twoian right."

"If no one talked about it, then the mistakes will be repeated," Jenny said, as Jefferson bit into the strawberry. "don't you think?"

The vender's face turned a dark shade of blue.

"Yes. . ." the vender relaxed their six fingers. "greed overwhelmed them and it outweighed the weight of lives," the last part came out ominous. "That is all you need to know."

"Delicious," Jefferson said. "I will take twelve of them!"

The vender smiled then took out a small box and placed the small strawberries into the box with great care.

"Twelve coming up," the vender said.

Jenny heard a familiar laugh from the beach across. She saw a net with five people on each other. One of them on the left was a human male using his two merged hands to toss the big ball over the other side the net and his face was red. The resemblance was uncanny between the doctor on the Enterprise. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. Then she recalled seeing this figure earlier on their previous visit. She was too tense before to pay attention closely to his face because one, his presence here meant that another humanoid species had already arrived earlier and made a mess or were planning to thwart the first contact. There were known isolationists from earth like planets attempting to get their planet out of the united federation of planets. But everyone was enjoying it too much and they didn't want to leave. And those isolationists were ignored. Unless they took action then they would be sent to a penal colony.

Jenny came closer to the scene.

"Doctor McCoy?" Jenny said, to the side of the net's metal frame.

McCoy Prime looked over toward the dark woman and he froze.

"Jenny," McCoy Prime's voice came out as a squeak.

McCoy recalled M'Benga coming out of surgery just as his shift had started.

The dark man sitting on the chair taking his gloves off, trembling, and exhausted. He remembered going over to the man and asking if he was all right. The tired, weary expression was all McCoy got from him. As though he had been in a marathon. There were bags under his eyes. He remembered going into the room to see the body to the once living woman laying on the bed with her long face being serene and calm. Christine was putting the woman back to together using the dermal regenerator latch the nerve tissue and skin tissue back together. The space burial had to be done with the body in tact as was tradition. Whole and repaired to the best of the medical ability. He remembered going to the woman's locker and emptying it to place the contents into a square, metal box. That was the pain of being a doctor. M'Benga insisted giving the bad news. The doctors teamed up together to inform Lieutenant Mills. Seeing her alive staring back at him jerked his heart in a way that he can't pin down.

It made his heart leap in terror as he stepped back hearing his blood run.

His skin turned white as a ghost.

"Look out!" came the dark elder, Tusewah, who had achieved warp drive, shouted.

And then he was hit at the head by the ball knocking him back to the sand with a hard thud.

"Ow," McCoy said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Are you okay?" Tusewah asked.

McCoy Prime smiled up toward the small crowd of blue people centered around him.

"I am fine," McCoy Prime said, feeling a slight headache going on from the side of his head. And he felt light headed.

"Uh, your blood says otherwise," Tusewah said, pointing out.

Jenny ripped off her sleeve then wrapped it around the doctor's head.

"Don't move," Tusewah's friend said. "and remain calm."

And then his vision became clouded as the scenery around them grew darker and darker. His eyes closed. Sweet, comforting darkness. The elderly got hurt more easily than the more youthful counterparts. When he reopened them again, his head was feeling better and he was in a bright scenery. It was white to the poor, aging eyesight. His cloudy vision adjusted to the color of the room. He could hear the sound of a monitor from along his side. He looked over toward his side to see a screen that was split into four sections. He noticed he was in a blue and white medical tunic. The doctor sighed. Someone had the decency to get him dressed into patient outfit.

"Good morning, admiral," came Jim's voice.

"Jim?" McCoy said, in a small, but pained emotional expression.

McCoy Prime looked over toward the captain who had his arms folded looking at him with bright blue eyes and bangs swept to the side that wasn't curly. The unmistakable face with the bold, curious eyebrows. But the athletic and well kept build was not familiar. The familiar pudgy, muscular build. He could see the admiral as a young man right there smiling back at him with a loving, wholesome smile centered on him with those heart eyes. A short figure. He blinked, and the strange man replaced him being being the height of his Spock. The doctor looked at Jim, painfully. Like he had just been told again that his best friend, partner, and lover of one hundred years was dead. The expression that Spock Prime had when he turned toward the man's direction. McCoy Prime was a old man while his old friend was a young man again.

The universe was cruel.

The young blonde man's eyebrows knit together as he leaned off from the wall walking over toward the man.

"Yes?" Jim said.

McCoy Prime briefly closed his eyes turning away feeling his breath dripping in emotions.

That loving look. . . He didn't have it at him.

Frankly, that also meant to him that Jim didn't share the same feelings toward his counterpart. Jim, his Jim, was a being of pure love and admiration. This man, however, was a man of kindness and optimism. Reminded him a bit of what the iconic figure of Optimus Prime was supposed to be in the movies. So they were not married, yet. They hadn't become romantic yet. Not at all. The elder doctor felt himself tremble while resting on the edge of the soft, nice biobed. Grief weighed heavily on his mind. If he had only arranged the retirement party at star fleet command then he would never have left Jim. His Jim. He could have avoided the transporter malfunction all together. There was a void in his heart that was fresh as he had came into this timeline.

The uniform he could date them to somewhere in the late 2270's.

"2270 all ready?" McCoy Prime asked, in a small voice.

"2262," Jim said.

"I didn't realize Spock hated the 2260's uniforms so much to go back in time and make a comment toward that," McCoy Prime shook his head. He regained his composure before the young man. He forced a slight smile at the younger men. "Not the best uniforms. Golden uniforms didn't have black shirts but did have the black collars. Ya know, blue shirts and red shirts came in two pieces."

McCoy Prime was feeling regret as his eyes were growing watery.

"They were like uniforms for a PE game," Jim said. "you could see through them if you didn't have the regulation shirt on."

He could have taken Jim's suggestion for a close to home celebration.

"Ha," McCoy Prime said. "at least our uniforms were not like that."

He should have listened to the admiral's concerns.

"What were they like?" Jim asked

"Ya can tear them by a flex of a bi' muscle," McCoy said.

"I can see that happening with tight uniforms," Jim said. "did it happen all the time? I get my uniforms torn. . . a lot."

He should have listened.

"Yes," McCoy Prime replied, with a nod.

It made him want to punch a hole into a wall for all the anger toward himself.

"At least that wasn't different'," Jim said.

Why was he so nostalgic?

"What else did the pointy eared computer do?" McCoy Prime asked. "Kill off Khan when he had the chance? Savin' a couple planets from the doomsday machine? Movin' Peter and his parents? Get the whales back on?"

Missing the days when he was useful.

"We have had whales since . . ." Jim paused. "a long time."

"Think harder," McCoy Prime said. "think back to a time when ya didn't."

That is what lead him here.

"Well. . ." Jim paused, thinking, with that contemplating expression on his face. His face changed to realization. "Holy shit, he did that."

Jim had enough restraint not to follow through his own nostalgia.

"Save the whales and ya save star fleet," McCoy said. And it was his fault that he wasn't there for Jim, too. But he wasn't alone. The kid had to not have been alone. Spock must have been there. _He was not alone_ , McCoy Prime reassured himself once more. The kid didn't leave in a empty house. He died surrounded by friends and family. So this is how Spock felt so many times when his emotions were being controlled by other alien villains. He was in control of his emotions. He was in control of his emotions. Helpless. Vulnerable. And a open book. The elder human shoved down the emotions the young man brought back that he was still dealing with.

The man came closer to the doctor.

"Must be strange to back in your past," Jim said.

McCoy Prime looked at the planet ahead.

"Hmm. . . not really," McCoy said. "time travelin'. Slin' shottin' around the sun. Galavantin' the galaxy to and fro. . . ." the elder doctor cleared his throat. "ya know. . . ya can reasonably say all our reports sounded like we were high."

"Pike didn't believe my first report," Jim said.

"Salt drinking vampire?" McCoy Prime asked.

"Salt vampire," Jim said.

"Kid with omnipotent powers who survived a crash?" McCoy Prime asked.

"Yes," Jim said.

"Charlie Seven?" McCoy Prime asked.

"That too. . ." Jim said, sadly.

"Edith Keeler. . ." Jim looked at him, in confusion with eyebrows raised.

"Whose that?" Jim asked.

"Never mind," McCoy Prime said. "I said too much all ready." he got off the biobed. The elder doctor turned toward the captain. "tell me that ya did not leave Scotty without a chaperon."

"He is not alone, admiral," Jim said.

"Good, because the last time we sent him down there without him, he bedded a king's daughter, goat, son, and got them all pregnant!" McCoy Prime lashed out.

"He didn't pregnate a goat," Jim said.

"Thank god," McCoy Prime said.

". . . Pasha did," Jim said. McCoy Prime grew horrified. "but he was really drunk and M'Benga had to transfer the fetus into a synthetic human womb."

"Oh my god," McCoy Prime started, reaching for a long broom like object alongside the wall and glared intently at the human. "OUT , OUT, GET YOUR PANSEXUAL ASS OUT!" McCoy chased the captain out with a broom from his temporary assigned quarters. He stepped back once the captain vanished from sight. "Now that was easy to chase out your old friend, Len." McCoy Prime shrugged. "Easier than I thought."

Perhaps it was easy because that was not his Jim Kirk.

Just a . . . it was. . . someone else was in the man's skin.

It was like being in a imperfect copy of his universe.

Someone else living the dream of Captain James T "I LOVE EVERYONE AND NO CAN STOP ME AND I WILL FIGHT FOR THE RIGHTS OF EVERYONE. WATCH ME! AND I WILL TEAR MY SHIRT IN HALF" Kirk. McCoy went over to the nearby counter where he saw a padd that was being introduced in the era that he had came from. Transparent screen. How did they come across technology like that so soon? The man's eyebrows raised as he saw the fine, clear light blue text on the screen. McCoy Prime felt around for a pair of glasses on the counter then he stopped. He didn't bring them. He was embracing being an old man so much so that he forgot to bring his glasses on the trip to the Enterprise D. Or the admiral had thought that he would not need it to have one last tour in the sick bay. Either way, he should have known better.

Bring a pair of glasses in case the unexpected happened.

Listening to Jim should have happened.

But neither of the two happened.

The doors opened.

"I told ya to leave," McCoy Prime said, his arms folded.

"I can't leave myself, now can?" McCoy asked.

McCoy Prime turned in the direction of the younger man.

"Ya don't need to be here," McCoy Prime said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone has to check on ya," McCoy wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am fine," McCoy Prime argued.

"No, ya not," McCoy said. "ya got failin' vision which can be treated by medical treatment and ya gonna bleed out if ya fall again without there someone to send you to the emergency room," he approached the older man. "I know ya me but did you really embrace being old so hard that you forgot glasses?"

"Yes, and you will do it too, one day," McCoy Prime said. "and we are not alike."

"Yes, we are," McCoy said.

"No, we are not," McCoy Prime said. "ya came on to the Enterprise earlier than intended."

"Comes with savin' earth," McCoy said.

"And we don't share the same hair style," McCoy Prime added. "ya got a different taste in hair."

McCoy appeared to be insulted.

"Why so stubborn about it?" McCoy asked. McCoy Prime glared a hole into then man's forehead.

"Jim didn't go through Tarsus IV," McCoy Prime said. "and given that, I like to think David is not dead." "

"He died during the divorce," McCoy said.

The elder doctor's face fell.

". . . Oh my god," the doctor stepped forward starting to reach his hand out. "Oh my god, ya poor kid. Ya should not have gone through that," McCoy Prime said. Then he lowered his hand clearing his throat. "that's where we split up. The divorce," he made his way, painfully, to the window briefly closing his eyes feeling regret, hurt, and sympathy. He grasped onto the side of the frame. "I am sorry ya had to go through that."

"Why did she divorce ya?" McCoy asked.

"I spent too much time helpin' people than with my family," McCoy Prime said.

"That would have happened," McCoy said.

"I can reasonably guess why she left ya and took the whole planet," McCoy Prime said. "Ya a recoverin' alcoholic."

"Are ya?" McCoy asked, softly.

McCoy shook his head.

"No," McCoy Prime said. "I had the luxury of people around Georgia needin' help."

"We _are_ different," McCoy said, placing a hand on the man's slender shoulders. "ya below the age my father died."

McCoy Prime exasperatedly sighed.

"Just because I look fifty doesn't mean I am not!" McCoy Prime said, his baby blue eyes glared through the hazel ones directed toward him and a glare that could kill. "I am a hundred fifty, junior," he poked at the man's chest. "Remember that."

McCoy's jaw fell.

"What?" the young man's voice grew squeaky.

"When ya turn fifty," McCoy Prime said. "that is all ya gonna look like for the rest of your natural life."

"Does this come from worryin' too much?" McCoy asked.

"About my husbands, yes," McCoy Prime said, turning his attention away. The word echoed in his counterpart's mind. _Husbands_. "We did not have a private bioroom with a window like this. . ." he shook his head. "I have to go back."

McCoy Prime started to turn away,

"Now hold on," McCoy said, taking the man by the shoulder. "from what scans I got, ya need a wheelchair."

"Did ya just say wheelchair?" McCoy Prime asked, his temper flaring.

"Wheelchair," McCoy said. A muse of bemusement landed on the elder.

"Now say nuclear," it came out as nuculur.

"Nuclear," McCoy said.

McCoy Prime bounced on his toes.

"Yep, two different sufferin' men," McCoy Prime turned away.

McCoy got in the man's way towering over him at six foot one.

"Ya don't know the way around this ship," McCoy said. "asides to the guides on the wall of what deck ya on. . . you really don't know where the jefferie tubes lead to."

"If anythin'," McCoy Prime began. "the Enterprise is exactly the same just the way it was before Jim blew it up for the sake of Spock," McCoy Prime twirled his finger.

McCoy raised his eyebrows.

"Jim. . blew. . it . . up?" McCoy asked, startled.

"The needs of the one outweigh the needs of the few," McCoy Prime said.

"Now that sounds like somethin' Spock would say," McCoy said.

"It is," McCoy Prime said. "and listen to Jim about where to hold a retirement party. Please. Listen, for the hell of it, listen to him." It came out sincerely to the younger counterpart.

"I always listen to him," McCoy replied.

"Really, junior?" McCoy Prime looked like a tired, weary old man before the man. "Really?" Almost looked like he was a hundred instead of fifty because the way his face fell.

"I will," McCoy reassured his counterpart. "and I will get that wheelchair."

McCoy Prime sighed.

"Ya know, if I were in my era, I would be given a support chair," McCoy Prime bitterly said.

"Is that a good thin'?" McCoy asked.

"I knew an admiral who got tired of it and Iverson's disease. . . " McCoy grew a horrified expression on his face. "Mark Jameson. . ." the elderly doctor went slowly and grimaced. "well, he tried to restore his youth but he died," McCoy Prime said. "I don't like support chairs for that reason."

"It's a wheelchair," McCoy said, with a reassuring smile. "small and mobile. . . I take that support chair is large."

"It's like the captain's chair with a support panel up front for the legs," McCoy Prime said, moving away toward the replicator. He slid out a drawer to take out a couple transparent but thin like disks. He looked up toward the younger man. "at least that is not different. . . which one is the sweet tea?"

"The black one," McCoy said.

"Yesssss!" McCoy Prime cheerfully slid the device into the hole. "I better have some tea while I am waitin' for my ride down there." he waved his hand.

The young man appeared to be amused made his way out of the quarters.

"Jim, just because that other me is old does not mean ya have to be afraid!" McCoy called out to the young man hiding behind a corner of the corridor. _Husbands._ The word repeated in the doctor's mind. _  
_

"He threatened me with a broom!" Jim replied.

"So would I," McCoy said. "and ya would still run away."

"No, I wouldn't," Jim argued back, as McCoy went past him. Jim followed after the doctor. "I would get a broom and fight you."

"Jim, ya a coward," McCoy said.

"Sometimes," Jim admitted, joining the older man's side. "he looks threatening with a broom unlike you."

"Ya kiddin'," McCoy said. "he looks adorable."

"Terrifying," Jim said.

"Ya should appreciate that your best friend is goin' to look like that in the next twenty years," McCoy replied.

"Bones, remember the humanoid bear we faced?" Jim asked.

"That was cute," McCoy said. "and ya stunned it. Our ride. Ya lucky that we didn't write that up. Perhaps even more lucky that ya matured after a earful from me."

"Not that one," Jim said. "I said, humanoid."

"That was a cute, fluffy, adorable bear," McCoy said. "it just wanted the shirt."

"It was going to kill me!" Jim said.

"So it hurt ya," McCoy said. "Spock apologized for that after the mind meld."

Jim folded his arms making the comment along the lines of, "it tried to choke me."

* * *

"Madame, you cannot," Ricardo said.

"Why not?" Catro asked, as the taller woman walked faster than the shorter man.

"I do not want to jeopardize another person's life by yanking them out of their destination," Ricardo said. "The doctor explicitly requested, numerous times before his departure, that you dismantle it and leave it to the professionals."

"I am the professional!" Catro replied, her six fingers balled up into a fist.

"You are part of a brothel," Ricardo said, hands on her shoulder. "and this is just a hobby."

"So?" Catro asked.

"You cannot afford to do it, again," Ricardo said. "that is why I have dismantled it."

"What?" Catro asked, as her eyes widened and her jaw slightly fell.

"You will thank me later," Ricardo said. "I won't let you ruin someone elses life."

Catro speeded toward the back room that was a lot like a garage being wide and empty save for the remains of what resided there. The only thing that remained of the transporter was a shaky transporter padd. There were cables laid about the room scattered with pieces of rubber on the floor. She screamed in agony at her creation's unauthorized destruction. Her hands slid up to her face and tears began to fall. Ricardo did not feel an ounce of regret but only reassurance. She had no idea what she was doing with the machinery. And she only got into it because of a client.

"Why?" Catro screamed.

"I sent it to the leading scientist trying to establish beaming on land from one place to another," Ricardo said. "I do not wish for you to get yourself killed by messing around without protection."

"I exploit with protection," Catro calmly said.

"You didn't have guards and you don't care about your safety!" Ricardo said.

Her face turned a heated shade of blue.

"IT'S ALWAYS NON-THREATENING," Catro roared. "NOTHING TERRIBLE COMES TO HAPPEN! NOTHING. EVER. BAD. HAPPENS. IN MY HOUSE!"

"It won't be one day," Ricardo began. "and your workers should not lose someone determined on fighting for them in politics for their given right as sex workers," Ricardo said. "scientists exploring these kind of advancements have security personnel nearby to be sure they do not get killed," she was about to open her mouth. "I do not count, Madame! I am your assistant! Not your bodyguard!"

"You are fired," Catro said, trembling and glaring at the man.

"And they are watching you" Richardo said. "I told the government about the admiral." he shook his index finger at her direction. "Don't ruin someone elses life because you want to beam out into space."

Ricardo turned away then made his way out to collect his belongings.

"Good riddance," Catro said. "now I have to start all over again. . ." she sighed, in annoyance.

* * *

Our scene panned over to two security officers sitting against a fence with their arms folded and in short sleeved variation of their security uniforms. And their pants were in their short khakis version. They were passed by several elderly Carto-Twoians who had their arms linked together while laughing. The air was calm and cool in the scenery. It felt more like a scenery on Earth than a alien planet than anything just with advanced humanoids who lived longer. There were benches set apart by miles along the beach front. There was some sighting of golf carts with four people sitting in it. Long socks and matching attire with their gear in the back held by the last member to the group. The beach could be seen with lapping waves and floatys about the scenery littering the sparkling surface.

"I can't believe we just made our chief engineer get some sleep on a bench," Jefferson said. Jenny looked over toward the resting,red head laid on his chest and his arms dangling to the side drolling.

"Not a surprise," Jenny said.

"Say," Jefferson said. "when is your sisters birthday?"

"September 16th," Jenny said. "she kept it relatively small. . "

"I am sorry about Commander Corbin," Jefferson said. "getting cut down like that. . . decapitated. . . with an axe," he shuddered. "like the headless horsemen."

"She has healed from that," Jenny said. "I am not sure about my sister and her long term fling on the other hand. . . That history professor is polite but the way he acts is like. . . fish out of water."

"Like a time traveler?" Jefferson asked.

"Precisely," Jenny said.

"It would be funny if that man was," Jefferson said.

"I hope not," Jenny said. "because there might be more to him than meets the eye and he might be connected to something bigger."

"So what?" Jefferson asked. "She might enjoy it."

"Plausibly," Jenny said.

In a golden haze of light on the sidewalk appeared McCoy Prime from across the two security officers within a wheelchair.

McCoy Prime recognized the second man as a individual who they would lose in exactly three days from another away mission.

Mainly due to a double stroke that occurred during bowling hour aboard the Enterprise.

McCoy Prime remembered that very well as he was bowling with the Vulcan.

The older man didn't live long after the third in the night.

McCoy Prime wheeled his way over toward them in a clear line without traffic coming toward him. His hands grasped the sides of the wheels that felt cold and hard to the touch but flat enough to be rounded. He appeared to be the grumpiest man on Earth. His right eyebrow was twitching. He was no longer in patient uniform but in the new uniform consisting of a neck zipper at the back and the long pants that fit his figure. His sleeves had the rank of Lieutenant Commander that consisted of a golden band with another golden band resting above it. He remembered that instead of there being a second band that there were dotted golden shapes resting above it. Commanders had the two bands. Captains three bands lacking the golden shapes in the center in between them taking the place of the middle band.

The admiral saw the captain's uniform close up at the costume dispensary.

It made him want to rip his hair out at the incorrect rank left on the cuff to the sleeve.

But the good admiral shoved his anger down for another time, another place, and another life. Another time to complain.

"Ya know how difficult it is to avoid my counterpart's bondmate?" McCoy Prime asked. "more difficult than deliverin' a child!" he shook his hand. "I am not in the mood to meet him! Are they nuts?"

"But didn't you just leave-" Jefferson said.

"That was two hours ago," McCoy Prime said. "and I all ready gave directions of where to meet the world leaders," he wheeled past the three. "get Scotty up. We are goin' to tidy up this mess in a better way than we left it originally."

"What do you mean by previously?" Jefferson asked, as the two security officers lifted the Scotsman to his feet.

"This isn't the first time it has happened," was all the admiral could say, looking back toward him.

"Does the captain know?" Jenny asked.

"Know what we are dealin' with?" McCoy said. "Not at all," Jenny glared a questioning eyebrow back a him. "though junior is just startin' to get an idea of what it is goin' on here."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jefferson said, as McCoy came to a stop holding his thumb out.

McCoy looked over toward the older man with a oddly calmed, relaxed expression on his face.

It was one of quiet acceptance to what may happen as a consequence.

"Ya not the only one," McCoy remarked, as a single driving golf cart came to a stop.

"How may I help?" the golf cart driver asked.

"Ya can help by takin' us to the secured Veda RoboCare Center," McCoy Prime said.

". . Why go there?" the golf car driver asked, dumbfounded. "its boring there. Not remotely interesting."

"It is interestin' to me," McCoy Prime said.

"As a security precaution, we must see the inside of the facility," Jenny said.

"Get in," the golf cart driver said.

McCoy hopped into the passenger side of the vehicle while the two lifted Scotty into the back.

The two security officers closed the portable chair then placed along Scotty. McCoy Prime took out a pill that appeared to be a shade of green handing it to the dark woman. It was shaped much like a heart with two indents at the back with a serial code alongside it. She recognized the lettering to a brand that treated hangovers quickly. It was a remedy used for people over the age of twenty-five who used the pill when it came to important events that would come up the following morning and they had to be as professional as possible. Normally it took just ten minutes to take effect and repair the damage that the alcohol had done. The buildings were designed differently from the ones on Earth that were designed like a footstool with a building on top that had different structures to it spreading out almost in the shape of an 'E' and several battery shaped elevators seen along the structures lower part.

Jenny slipped the pill into Scotty's mouth and waited.

"Do you know the facility?" Jefferson asked.

"Of course I do," McCoy said, then he added, "vaguely," he looked toward the two security officers. "it has been a lon' time since I been there."

"Are you Doctor McCoy's uncle?" Jefferson asked.

"Ya can say that but then I am not," McCoy Prime said. "I am his grandfather." That sounded like a great lie.

"Okay,"Jefferson said.

"I thought his grandfather died," Jenny said. "I checked everyone's files. TJ was a very old man cut down by old age."

"Lon' lost grandfather," McCoy Prime corrected himself. "Great uncle, actually, lon' lost one livin' among some Romulans who needed a doctor. Been off the grid for a lon' time."

"That certainly explains it," Jenny said.

"Mmhmm," Scotty groaned.

"How many of the machines do we need to expect?" Jefferson asked.

"Over nine thousand," their eyes widened. "jokin'," the look of shock turned into glares that the doctor was not bothered by. "Over sixty."

"Where do we fire?" Jenny asked.

"Just to be certain," Jefferson said.

"The cameras," McCoy Prime said. "they'll bump into each other and read the other as threats that need to be killed. That will take care of any watchful machines stalkin' us," the admiral added with confidence. "and hopefully no one is goin' to die!"

"I am willing to bet on that," Jenny said.

Jefferson looked at the woman in horror.

"I rather bet on racin' horses than lives," McCoy Prime said.

* * *

"Computer, how many Leonard _Horatio_ McCoy's are on this ship?," Jim asked.

"One," the computer replied.

Jim's hand rolled up into a fist.

"I am going to ground his ass," Jim said, turning away then headed out of the room. He was greeted by Spock and McCoy side by side in the mist of an argument once exiting. "come along, commander, doctor," taking them by the shoulders heading back down the hall and their eyes fixated on him. Spock raised an eyebrow. "It seems your counterpart has returned back down to the planet rather than staying on this ship."

"I bet ya that bastard decided to handle the situation than let us do it," McCoy said.

"Would you do that to me?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

Spock looked over in concern toward the doctor.

"Would I?" McCoy said. "Bet ya ass I would."

"I would do the same," Spock said. "the crew needs her captain more than her first officer."

"Spock, don't ya agree with me on this," McCoy said. "ya not supposed to agree with me all the time."

"It is a logical strategy," Spock replied.

McCoy rubbed his face as the man's hands let go of their shoulders.

"I bet ya would that if it were about me rather than him," McCoy said. "and then I will have lost my second planet."

"No," Spock said. "you would have not. You would still have the captain."

"I would gladly be your asteroid to get up on your feet again," Jim said, flashing a confident smile back at the doctor. "I would have done the same but not when it came to being as old as he is. . . I would go with back up and. . ." he stopped as his eyes slightly widened then rushed past them heading in the direction of the transporter rooms.

McCoy and Spock shared perplexed expressions then went after the captain.

"Jim, wait up!" McCoy called.

 _It appears that your counterpart is following a train of thought only Jim would go after,_ Spock said.

 _Will I really become that stubborn and clever when I get old?_ McCoy replied, worryingly.

 _Given your nature,_ Spock replied, _that is a likely course of action as you will never stop being a healer and saving lives._

 _Don't flirt with me on duty_ , McCoy said as a warm feeling traveled through his chest.

McCoy sped into the transporter room.

"Attempt to. . . beam up . . . the away team," Jim instructed the technician, as the doctor came to a skid in front of the transporter console.

"Aye sir," Lieutenant Harriet said.

"Jim," McCoy started.

"I. . should be. . down there. . . " Jim panted. "leading the away team with the elder doctor on the bridge acting as a vocal guide."

"Ya know. . . . that he wouldn't forgive himself if he sent . . . the galaxies best captain . . . to his early grave," McCoy panted, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. On the transporter padd appeared a wheelchair with four communicators set in the seat. "Wow, we _are not_ strikingly alike."

"I don't like him," Jim said, decisively.

Jim rubbed his forehead with his head ducked down and his right hand under the left eyebrow then lowered his hand.

"Prepare to beam us down to the coordinates that you got them from," Jim said.

"Aye, sir," Harriet said.

McCoy came over retrieving the three communicators and Spock moved the wheelchair alongside the transporter padd. The three men were given their phaser belts. McCoy retrieved a knapsack filled of mandatory medical away tools that ranged in various pills, gadgets, and so on. The knapsack was strapped along his left shoulder that felt light as a feather. The three men boarded the transporter padd. Jim nodded in the direction of the transporter technician. In a golden flare of light they reappeared right alongside the doorway. Jenny came dashing out of the room with her shoulder bleeding and part of her uniform torn. Her hair was let loose in curly, dark braids resting on her shoulders and she held her empty phaser at the triumvirate's direction. Her uniform appeared to be torn at the ankles, calf, and knees. McCoy came forward catching the woman as she began to fall landing into his arms. He laid her against the wall.

"What happened, Commander?" Jim asked.

"He went back there, he went back there, he went back there for my colleague," Jenny said. "I told him not to!" she briefly closed her eyes. "But he was stubborn. . ." She winced. "Mr Scott is in the janitors closet one floor up. . . My god!" she shook her head. "Your uncle, he is stubborn," a bead of sweat dripped down the side of the doctor's face. "he won't leave anyone behind, and it is going to get him killed. I tried but they started attacking and he just escaped me."

"Rest," Jim said. "we'll get them."

"Aye, sir," Jenny said.

"Bones," Jim said.

"I will wait," McCoy said, then handed the man the others communicators. "just in case there are security personnel to the facility, y'all better have them."

"Come along, Spock," Jim said, followed on by the science officer.

They entered the facility to find machines fighting against machines and some of which were heading in their general direction. The two men opened fire on the approaching machines damaging them severely. The two men traveled up the fight of stairs while our view panned over to a different scenery that was dimming and getting dark. McCoy Prime was attempting to pry off the support bars on the security officer's wrist. He was not going to let someone die on his watch, retired or not, he wasn't going to let that happen. He was not as strong as Jim or Spock. He was not strong as the security officers. He had a cut along his cheek. He went over to the deactivated rover like machine then kicked one of the arms off to the machine. He went over to the binds then clipped it off using the razor sharp claws. It had taken him over five minutes to find him in the dark lit hall. He took out a small device to scan the few elderly Carto-twoians. Some of their health were faltering and some of them were healthy as an ox.

McCoy could not wake them up.

There was a stasis setting on the metal beds.

He could not read Cart-twoian but changing the main computer with Scotty's help and inferring a lot of mumbo jumbo. He heard the sounds of phaser firing. He had emptied the phaser that he had taken with him. He continued to both sides of the younger man. Despite him going to die by a stroke eventually, it didn't matter, her would never leave one of the Enterprise crew behind because they would be dead in a couple days. It was against the way that he aged with. Against what he had stood up for and saved. He dropped the clad iron to the floor reaching the man's arms to his slender shoulder. Jim would be proud, or, either angry for his partner to risk his life like that without back up. The system was in the rebooting with a entirely new system. A new mandate was set on defined as angels of mercy for those who were terminally ill, no matter their age, could end their life in the most preferred manner possible.

Doctors were meant to help and ease their suffering.

That's what being a doctor was all about despite suffering because of it.

Being a doctor, for McCoy Prime, meant that the wishes of his patient outweighed his own.

However painful it was, their wishes had to be respected and kept.

"Come on, Jefferson," McCoy Prime said. "Wake the hell up."

"My head. . ." Jefferson grumbled, slowly beginning to awaken.

"Maybe ya should'a returned to the Enterprise rather than go with me," McCoy Prime said.

"I'm retiring in a couple days," Jefferson said. "going no where in this occupation. Why not have fun?"

"Ya have a very strange definition of fun," McCoy Prime said.

"Are you okay?" Jefferson asked.

"I am fine," McCoy Prime lied, feeling the pain in his legs burning up. "we need to find the back door though."

"We got a mission, accomplished?" Jefferson asked

"I am sure Scotty will be out in a few minutes after the rest," McCoy Prime said, as the phaser firing stopped. "I am pretty sure they just fell-" he heard a thud from above that sounded like three bodies falling to the ground. "into the closet."

"Jenny," Jefferson said.

"Jenny is fine," McCoy Prime said.

"You were right, I should have ducked, I wouldn't have been zapped if I had. . ." Jefferson apologized. "I should have followed your lead, man."

"I am sorry about that," McCoy Prime said.

He stroked the vokaya resting beneath the uniform feeling the rounded center sticking out. He wasn't sorry about trying to save a entire civilization but Spock may find what he did illogical when it wasn't his business to interfere. McCoy's pant legs were torn enough that he had to zip them into khaki's format with long cuts embedded into his hairy legs that were just starting to clot up with marks here and there. He knew this wouldn't bode well for the world leaders. He knew they would hold a grudge against a certain pair of humans. He knew that Jim of this timeline would be pissed at him. But above all, the society remained in tact. It will be legal in a few minutes for people to end their lives over a incurable illness to help the population control.

It was the only thing the doctor agreed on.

The current format of ending the lives at elderly was too sudden.

And quite unexpected for two people to create a largely haunted destination.

McCoy Prime saw a door that he had seen over a century ago.

The elder doctor's eyes lit up while covering the side of his waist.

"I know where we can wait!" McCoy Prime said, then rushed his way in the direction of the door.

The two men speeded past the entering robots.

Jefferson collasped to the floor.

"Come on!" McCoy Prime said, helping the man up. "I am not leaving without ya!"

The doctor placed Jefferson against the wall. Jefferson saw the claws were in the shapes of guns as the doctor began to slide the door open. Jefferson shoved the doctor inside the room into the steamy, foggy room. McCoy Prime's stinging sharp pain subjugated him once hitting the floor. He looked up to see a red faint shape blocking the entrance. It was the duty of a security officer to protect and serve not to allow a charge to die on their watch. McCoy Prime tried to shove the doors open but he felt weak. He noticed the tears in his uniform. The cuts that he had earned had bled onto his sleeves. His uniform was torn at the sleeves and the waist. He should have gone in with battle armor than a warm, cozy uniform like this. It was too good to get torn up. Jim probably got them torn up regardless. He felt warm and safe while he had one hand on the window feeling the strength in his arms waning. He felt tired. The urge to rest.

This would be the second time he landed in his sick bay.

* * *

McCoy Prime's eyes slowly opened.

"Greeting's doctor," came a young monotone voice. "you must enjoy hitting the hay."

McCoy Prime's eyes landed on a Vulcan.

"Who the hell ya supposed to be dressed up as for Halloween?" McCoy asked.

"I am Spock," Spock said.

McCoy narrowed his improved eyes in the direction of Spock.

"Ya don't look like one. . . but then. . . again. . . ya do have the blue eyeliner," McCoy Prime said. "I am not done judgin'," the human looked down. "and oh my god is that ripped jeans ya wearin'?" Spock looked down then back up. "and why are ya wearin' hooker heels? Get standard boots on," McCoy Prime shook his hand. "ya tall enough all ready."

"It is never enough," Spock said.

McCoy Prime took off his boots then tossed them in the general direction of the Vulcan who fell to the floor with a thud.

"Put on standard boots like any ordinary person," McCoy Prime shot back. "god damn it."

Spock stood up then walked out of the room leaving the doctor behind. He exited to be met up with both the younger doctor and the captain with his arms linked behind his back and he had apparently a bloody nose, replying, "it appears your counterpart is not suffering brain damage and is quite well enough to apologize for leaving without permission." McCoy had his arms folded while the younger man's hands were linked behind his back as well.

"Spock, put some tissues in your nose," Jim said. "you deserve it."

"I told ya not to do it but ya had to do it anyway," McCoy said. "there are other ways to determine my sanity."

The Vulcan had his head lifted up.

"None of which are logically conclusive to determine a human's well being," Spock said.

"We are complex creatures," Jim agreed.

McCoy rolled an eye.

"Come on, pointy ears," McCoy said, grabbing the man by the shoulder and took him away.

Jim smiled, watching his two best friends walk away then looked toward the door as a bolt of light kicked on above his head.

* * *

It had been six days the elder doctor's return to a timeline with the Ambasador was around. Emotionally, restraining his emotions were becoming difficult and preventing them from spreading throughout the ship was a difficult task. He had come with Andorians who were capable of controlling emotions, telepathically, volunteers. There were Hyen, Larkin, Tarlin, and Harley. Bendii's was a disease that was being sought for a cure. Most days, Spock Prime was sad, deep in nostalgia, and depressed. On good days, he was himself, whole, and lucid, and be at peace with himself. Which is why he retired from being an Ambassador last year. His health was declining lately on a planet that was similar to Vulcan but wasn't. New Vulcan, he was the reason why it was here. The door opened before the Vulcan into the shuttle bay where he saw Jim, McCoy, and himself side by side. Jim was beaming, practically, back at the direction of the Vulcan. With a very fond, warmth look at him. He held his hand up making a split with his fingers. Of all the misery that Spock Prime created, this was the golden flower that came out of it. That reassured the elder he wasn't mistaken to come here. To have failed saving Romulus. He, in fact, never failed when it came to his captain's life.

A small smile grew on the grayed, well aged Vulcan's face.

"Greetings, captain,' Spock Prme greeted. "Commander, Doctor," his eyes looked over toward Scotty. "have you gotten taller or have I become shorter, Mr Scott?"

"I am wearin' high heels," Scotty said.

"Wear them more often,"Spock Prime said. "they make you look more. . ."

"More like a role figure soccer coach," Hyen finished.

"Aye, ambassador," Scotty said.

"Hello, old friend," Jim said.

"Where is my doctor?" Spock Prime asked.

"He is waitin' for ya," McCoy said. "ya know, I would never throw a boot at my Spock."

"You tossed beach wear at my direction on our last shore leave," Spock said.

"That does not count," Spock Prime said. "boots have heels. I have been the subject to being hit by beach wear by two parties on numerous occasions for forgetting sun screen."

"Righ this way, Ambassador Grayson," Jim said, as they parted ways from the shuttle craft with the Andorians tagging along behind them.

"Please," Spock Prime said. "that's not my name," his voice started to sound emotional. "It's S'Chn T'Gai Kirk-McCoy Spock. I go by Kirk."

"Oh," Jim said.

Jim's jaw slightly fell gazing over the direction of the emotionless Vulcan and his chief medical officer who didn't seem to be surprised. He looked over toward the elder Vulcan. He had been sorting out the flicker of memories for the past few years that had came from the mind meld with the elder. There was something radiating from the Vulcan. The tall Vulcan wiped off a bead of a tear off the side of his face. Jim recognized what was radiating off the Vulcan. It was hope and joy. Spock Prime and Jim were around the same height being the shortest of the group that had one inch taller McCoy and a Vulcan one inch taller than the doctor.

"You mentioned Tusewah in our last communication," Spock Prime said. "did she attend the meeting, captain?"

"She did," Jim said. "you should have seen her."

"I can picture her," Spock Prime said. Even with gaps in his memory, he could remember.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was vital to swaying them over?" Jim asked.

"You had to learn that for yourself," Spock Prime said.

"You cheated," Jim reminded Spock Prime.

"It is not wise to meddle like an old man on a away mission," Spock Prime said.

"That would have been really helpful for the first meeting," Jim said, bitterly.

"Mostly my fault," McCoy said. "they kept insultin' us."

"She has the skill to make people disregard what they heard," Spock Prime said. "calm nerves better the captain. It was unfortunate that she was twice his age."

"Hah!" McCoy said. "I was right! Take that, pointy ears!"

"I only said it was not likely that they were sexist," Spock replied.

"Ya said it in a way that indicated they were sexist," McCoy said.

"If they were sexist then there would not have been men among the world leaders," Spock pointed out.

"Ya won't admit that you were wrong about sexism," McCoy argued. The elder Vulcan was growing a smile overhearing the argument.

"There was no sexism," Spock said.

"Then why did you suggest sexism?" McCoy asked.

"Because it was a logical course of action given the female percentage in the world leaders," Spock replied.

"Which means ya were wron'," McCoy said, as Spock unlinked his hand and held his two fingers out grazing the human's two locked knuckles watching the man's face turn a heated shade of red.

"Captain," Spock Prime said. "how is he?"

"He refuses talk with your counterpart and he refuses bourbon," Jim said. "so a little odd."

"Not at all," Spock Prime said. "he feels too old to drink as he used to."

"That makes perfect sense," Jim said.

"And he doesn't like it when there is someone with a name that he knew to a face that doesn't look familiar," Spock Prime said. "he thinks, in private, that he is surrounded by shapeshifters or androids and that it is not real."

"Not surprised given our away missions," McCoy said.

Jim smiled in understanding.

"One question. . . Whose Edith Keeler?" Jim asked. Spock Prime looked over growing a long, sad expression on his face looking upon the young man. "He has been evading the question and changing the subject every time I come to approach for an answer."

"A woman," Spock Prime said, as we notice that Scotty had left the group. "that is all I can say on the matter."

The large group went into the turbo lift. Our view panned over into sick bay. The Ambassador had not been told what the doctor had done on Cart-Two. It had been decided that the doctor tell him. Spock Prime entered the quiet, nearly empty room alongside Jim. Christine was tending to a patient when she broke out sobbing leaning forward trembling. Jim squeezed the man's shoulder as they stood inches away from the door. Spock Prime was experiencing every emotion imaginable regarding stepping through that door. The elder Vulcan looked over toward the young man with hair bangs discarded to the side. Jim was keeping up with the heavy, cloudy emotions coming from the elder.

Spock Prime went through the doors entering into the office lowering his mental shields.

"Len," Spock Prime said, seeing the human sitting in a 21st century like wheelchair set alongside the table. He was in medical blues that matched his bright, shining light blue eyes.

McCoy Prime's eyes lit up.

"Ya look so gorgeous," McCoy Prime said, wheeling his way toward the Vulcan. "I hope Jim was there to see ya become this way."

"That he was," Spock Prime said. "notably, he said I looked adorable."

McCoy Prime smiled.

"And ya said that ya hair would be dark gray," McCoy Prime said.

"I was wrong," Spock Prime said, lowering himself to the man's level.

McCoy Prime gently stroked the side of the Vulcan's cheek.

"Ya real," McCoy Prime said.

"Of course, I am," Spock Prime said. "what else would I be?"

"My worst nightmare in the form of an android," McCoy Prime said. "tell me. . . show me. . . what I have missed."

Spock Prime reached his hand out toward the side of the human's face.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," Spock Prime began the ancient chant.

Their eyes were closed in the mind meld as the doctor was shown what he had exactly missed. He saw Jim, alive, yet sad and almost like a empty shell. His Spock kept the man on his feet and went on a supernova of loving him. The hours of sex, they had, on the weekends. Overall, Jim was happy as the years waned on and content. Then the sensation of the bond snapping seconds before the red matter was to be dropped. The hesitation and heart break laid on the Vulcan's soul. He was shown imagery of what happened next. The cries of millions. Screaming and pleading for help. Vulcans dying. Amanda and Sarek making it off the planet with the elders in tact. He could see the Vulcan elders exiling him from the colony, Spock going out of his way to start the unification effort, getting caught by Romulan officers, and ensuing the Vulcan Elders listen to him by getting off the planet that Khan had originally been exiled on. He saw the Vulcan going on a private mission. Finding the SS Botany Bay. Destroying it. Spock Prime paying it forward by adopting Romulan-Vulcan hybrid orphans. And they were back home. They had a family to raise together. The link between them was restablished by Spock Prime. It was full of warmth and love toward the doctor.

Spock Prime had his T'hy'la back.

They had each other.

Neither were ever going to let go.

 _I missed you_ , Spock Prime's feeling screamed, _I missed you so much._

McCoy Prime reached his hand out and engaged in a intimate mind meld with the Vulcan.

Tears were streaking down their old, wrinkled cheeks.

McCoy Prime's hands fell once he had shown his feelings and how his arrival was.

The two, elderly men ended their mind meld.

"Spock," McCoy Prime said. "no one should go through this."

"It will not happen again," Spock Prime said, then nodded. "I have arranged plans for it."

McCoy Prime's eyes were watery.

"I love ya, hobgoblin," McCoy Prime said. "and I am not leavin' ya again. Not in a million years."

The human reached forward grabbing the Vulcan into a emotional hug.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'du, hinek," Spock Prime said, in the middle of their tears.

McCoy Prime's eyes were closed dripping tears as he felt home again.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'du, adun t'nash-veh," McCoy Prime said.

Spock Prime relaxed and allowed himself to be emotional which was healing. It felt good for the heart. And his katra. Which he had become sure should not be part of the new hall of thoughts. Grieving together the loss of their husband, bondmate, and best friend. Spock Prime had not stopped grieving. He only had a photograph to look back at. Now he could properly grieve with someone who understood how he felt. For once, being happy, was a tangible feeling for the retired Ambassador. He was luckiest Vulcan in the galaxy. Bendii's was not going to ruin it. Not with the doctor by his side.

 **The End.**


End file.
